Advances in genome engineering techniques of microbes have enabled facile, multiplexed modification of biosynthetic pathway genes to maximize production of high-value chemicals in the host organism. Selecting the successful strain among a large population of genotypes remains a major challenge. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods of identifying strains that are optimized for expression of exogenous DNA.